The Only One
by blackswan7450
Summary: Even though he may not show it most of the time, Ciel Phantomhive truly cares for Elizabeth Midford, and it's pretty evident that Elizabeth cares for him in return. But what happens when a childhood friend returns and relentlessly pursues Ciel in attempt for his affections?
1. That Lady, and her Fiancé

Elizabeth had woken early that day, so early in fact that she had her maid, Paula make her breakfast opposed to the chef. Why? Well, the answer was quite simple. Ciel had agreed to visit with her. Having almost all of his time consumed by his Watchdog duties, her young fiancé hardly had time to spare for her. Sure she would drop by his house uninvited, but despite the cheerful attitude she almost always displayed around him, it was evident the times he didn't want her there, the times he would sigh and grudgingly accept her presence. She would act like she didn't notice, continuing to giggle and talk about whatever came to mind. But she did notice, and she felt guilty. But nothing would stop her in her constant efforts to see him smile genuinely.

But this time was different, he had agreed to do whatever she wanted for the day. Mostly because he had made her cry the last time he saw her by, in short, telling her to "Get lost." Of course, being an Earl, and her betrothed, he said in a gentlemanly and kind manner. But nothingless, her eyes began to water.

"Paula do I look alright?" Elizabeth asked her maid, as the brown haired woman gently finished off the Lady's outfit by adding a pink bow to Elizabeth's hair. "Beautiful as always, Milady." Paula answered truthfully, anything her young mistress wore was always extremely beautiful to the maid. Today, the blonde sported a light blue dress, with a line of pink bows going down the middle, along with a blue ruffled choker with a pink rose, white gloves and as always, low heeled shoes in attempt to even her height out with Ciel's.

Smiling in appreciation and content, Elizabeth nodded. "Alright then, please ready the carriage, we can head to the Phantomhive estate!" She had stayed up last night, laying awake in bed and planning the events for today, she was determined to make this the best day she and Ciel had ever spent together.

Soon enough, she and Paula were in the carriage and heading at a steady pace towards her future husbands manor. "I hope he has fun today..." Elizabeth muttered, suddenly growing nervous as she looked out the window at the passing scenery, she really wanted Ciel to enjoy himself today. "Don't worry Milday, I'm sure he will!" Paula assured, smiling comfortingly at her Mistress. The words caused Elizabeth to gently smile. "Thank you, Paula..." Her whispered reply came out.

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

After what seemed like forever of travel time, the carriage slowed to a halt in front of the mansion. With a joyous laugh, Elizabeth opened the door herself, not waiting for the coachmen to do it for her, and ran towards the door. Leaving her poor maid to run and try to catch up with her. Already expecting the Lady, Sebastian was ready to open the door when Elizabeth frantically began knocking. "Ah Lady El-" He was cut off by her sudden outburst. "Hello Sebastian!" She said hurriedly, hurrying forward into the house. It took her less than a fraction of a second to spot the person she was looking for. A young, lanky boy with navy colored hair was making his way down the grand staircase in the entry hall towards her. "Ciel~!" She squealed in joy, running forward to meet him halfway. She didn't notice the look of utter terror displayed on his features as she lunged forward and enveloped him into a suffocating hug. After she had clung onto him for long enough, she loosened her grip and stepped back and grinned.

Ciel, who's hair was know slightly ruffled and looked a little dazed, gave her a soft smile, although the expression in his visible blue eye didn't quite meet it. "Lady Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to-" He was cut off from his formal greeting by Lizzy pouting, "Ciel! I told you, call me Lizzy!" She watched as her fiancé's smile faltered slightly, before it returned, he chuckled a little. "Right of course, Lizzy, it's nice to see you." This time, he decided to give a more casual greeting.

Satisfied, Lizzy took his hands in hers and bounced slightly. "Ciel, guess what we're doing today?" As usual, she didn't give the other a chance to reply before she continued. The boy only stared at her, attempting to look interested, he really wanted to make Lizzy happy and if it meant following her around for a day, he would do it.

"First, we're going on a picnic alright!?" Lizzy started, "Oh, and you know about that new fair in London, that's only here for a week?! I got us tickets for it! Doesn't it sound fun!?" Clearly excited by the idea, her eyes were wide and glittering. "It sounds wonderful, Lizzy." Ciel answered, he supposed there were worse things that could happen then spending the day with his Fiancée.

"Sebastian, prepare us a picnic lunch." Ciel ordered, looking down from where he was standing on the staircase towards his black clad butler who was staring at him with a hint of smug amusement glittering in his eyes. "Right away, My Young Lord." The raven haired man said, bowing before he turned swiftly on his heel to head towards the kitchen. "Paula, you can go help Sebastian!" Elizabeth dismissed her maid. The two watched their servants leave before Ciel turned to Elizabeth and offered her his arm. "Would you like to go to the parlor while we wait for the preparations to be made?" More than eagerly, she linked her arm with his. "Of course!"

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

The picnic had been quite enjoyable for the both of them. Lizzy enjoyed spending time with Ciel. Ciel enjoyed the cake Sebastian had brought, and maybe a certain part of him was slightly entertained by spending time with Elizabeth. Now they were at the fair. Lizzy held onto Ciel's hand tightly as she pulled him around, there was so many things to do it was almost overwhelming. Foreign entertainment, shops, animals and much more.

The young couple were now walking through the shop area. Whispers around them were heard.

"Is that Earl Phantomhive with his Fiancé?"

"Look at the Lord and his Lady! So cute."

"Darn, looks like they're still together, I suppose my daughter still doesn't have a chance."

That last comment irritated Elizabeth slightly, but she chose to ignore it. Where as Ciel turned his head in the direction of the voices and gave the two ladies and slight glare before returning his gaze forward. He allowed Elizabeth to lead him towards a small jewelery stand, where immediately a diamond necklace took her attention. She stood gawking at it, while Ciel absent mindedly, looked over the other pieces of jewelery before looking back towards the blonde haired girl who was still looking at it.

With a small sigh, he leaned to look over her shoulder. "Do you like it?" He asked lightly, Elizabeth turned to look at him. "Why yes, I think it's quite lovely." She replied, running a gloved finger over the smooth diamonds that gave the necklace its charm. "Would you like it?" He continued. Lizzy widened her emerald eyes and her cheeks lightly flushed. "C-Ciel, you don't have to." She started quickly. As if settling something in his mind, Ciel took the necklace and faced the stand owner. "I'll take this." He said, it certainly wouldn't be cheap. "Aye, young lad. Tis a lovely one." The old man chuckled. Ciel reached into his pocket and pulled out a sac of coins. He had felt as if he would be buying Lizzy something today.

After paying, he looked over the necklace before glancing at Lizzy, who was watching him with wide and awed eyes. "Ciel! Thank you so much!" She cried out, pulling him in for a hug. Ciel gripped onto the necklace to make sure he didn't drop it, before he tenderly wrapped his arms around her in return. "I'm glad you're happy Lizzy." He said truthfully, ignoring the curious glances they were receiving. After a few seconds he pulled away. "May I put it on you?" He asked with a small grin. Blushing, she nodded timidly and turned around. Ciel ignored the fact that she was still tightly taller than him and elegantly placed the necklace on her.

"There, you look nice." He complimented. Elizabeth grinned, "Alright Ciel, if you got me something. I'll get you something too! Wait here while I look around." Before he could protest that it was alright, she had already set off, looking around hurriedly.

Looks like he didn't have a choice but to do as she said and wait. "My, my, young Lord, that was a very kind thing of you to do for the Lady." A smooth voice spoke from behind. Ciel turned to see Sebastian standing there and grinning softly. He of course knew his butler had been following them around, but still he was mildly irritated. "Shut up." The Earl waved the demon off. "I was just doing what was necessary to keep her happy, as it is my duty." "Of course, my apologies." Sebastian dipped his head, and looked as if he wouldve liked to say more if it weren't for a sudden voice. Crisp, clear and slightly menacing. "Ciel! It's been forever."

Not realizing who who it as at first, Ciel looked over with a cocked brow. "Wh-" he stopped dead as he saw the girl now holding onto his upper arm. Her pale skin framed by wavy black hair and chocolate brown eyes. A person he hadn't seen in a very long time, and one he had thought he'd never see again.


	2. That Lady, the return

Ciel flinched and wormed his arm out of the girls grasp. If Lizzy saw him with her, she was sure to be upset. "Felicity..." He murmured, just to make sure it was her. The girl smiled, moving in closer, this time to wrap him into a warm hug. "Ciel... Oh it's wonderful to see you." She breathed, her brown eyes grew watery. Ciel could only just stand there rigidly, as the girl clung onto him. "Pl-Please let go." The thin boy half pleaded half demanded. Usually he would've pushed her away, but he knew better. 1. He was in public 2. She was a noble and he knew better 3. She was a Lady and he tried to refrain from being to violent with them... At least, most of the time. This caused the girl to let go, a hurt expression on her features. Ciel could now fully get a view of her. Her black hair went down to about her mid back, she looked lively and healthy as any noble birthed person should. She was wearing a dark violet dress with black trimmings, accompanied by a small sun hat. "It's me... Felicity Montgomery... Do you not remember your childhood friend?" The raven haired girl demanded, voice growing quickly irritated. Ciel looked from Sebastian to her and sighed.

"Look of course I remember you... But seeing you here is quite a surprise." Ciel tried, hurrying the conversation along. "Excuse me? Says the one who disappeared and then suddenly came back and never told me." Felicity countered quickly, folding her arms. Her sweet tone had disappeared and she was beginning to sound more like the spoiled girl she was. "It didn't concern you, you were nothing more than a acquaintance, as a matter of fact, you still are." Now his tone was beginning to let anger be heard.

"Is that what you saw me as..." Her voice lowered, as she looked to the ground. "I'm sorry, but yes-" CIel started only to be cut off by a pressure on his arm. He quickly whisked around to see Elizabeth who was holding out a small carved bird. "Look Ciel, this is said to bring happiness to whomever has it. Isn't it cute?" She thrust it towards him. The girl didn't seem to have noticed Felicity and Ciel would like to keep it that way. "Lizzy, it's wonderful." He smiled, taking the small item and pocketing it. "I promise I'll treasure it forever, thank you." The boy quickly glanced towards Sebastian. The butler didn't waste a moment, understanding his Master's silent plea. "Lady Elizabeth, there's going to be a magic show on the other end of the fair, why don't you and the young Master go and watch."

"That sounds lovely." Elizabeth grinned, looking towards Ciel for his approval. "Well then, let us go." He agreed, offering her his arm which she eagerly accepted. Without hesitation he began leading her away from where Felicity was still standing, sulking and looking hurt. He spared her a glance over his shoulder, a cold look on his features before he turned his head back forward. Sebastian watched the girl a moment longer before he dipped his head in towards the young Lady and turned to follow Ciel and Elizabeth dutifully.

"That idiot..." Felicity's raspy voice growled as she straightened up and watched their figures disappear. The last thing she saw being bouncy blonde hair. Her... Elizabeth Midford, she had to go. "Miss Montgomery, how did the reunion go?" A smooth voice spoke as a hand was placed on her shoulder, Felicity looked up to see messy black hair along with gray eyes. Lucius Carlton... The Lord who had taken her under his wing when she had lived in Italy and had, ultimately, became her guardian. He was charming, handsome, smooth and witty. To others he was perfect (Others being women) To her, he was nothing more than somebody who took care of her, he had his flaws just like everyone.

"Lucius, we are returning to my estate. I don't wish to talk about it." She snapped. "Prepare the carriage." He watched in her in mild amusement, had she really just expected to walk into his life once again and everything would be alright? How naive. Still though, he nodded. "Alright, Felicity. We shall return at once." He removed his hand from her shoulder and instead placed it on her back so he could lead her away from where the incidents had just happened. Humans... They could be so foolish.

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

_~Flashback~_

_"Mother, I don't want to meet the Phantomhives." Felicity whined as her mother did her five year old daughters hair up in a formal updo. "But darling, they're important friends of ours. Please try to understand, besides they have a boy around your age, I'm sure you'll get along." The girl fell quiet, grumbling to herself angrily._

_They Montgomery family arrived at the Phantomhive manor an hour later, Felicity stood behind her fathers legs as the door opened. At first she was slightly upset to see a young smiling couple welcoming them. Her mother had lied... There was no boy. But after a small amount of talking they were invited in. Trailing after her mother, Felicity entered the house only to have the Phantomhive man crouch down infront of her. "Why hello there, you must be Felicity. My name is Vincent."_

_In an awkward state, she curtseyed towards the man. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Earl." She said, thanking her memory for reminding her that he was an Earl and not calling him something as Viscount, or Duke. He stood and turned to his wife, for the first time, Felicity let her gaze travel over to the woman, her eyes widened as she saw her pushing a navy haired boy in her direction. "Say hello Ciel..." She had whispered in a kind manner. The boy stumbled forward, before he gave a shy smile. "Hello Felicity, my name is CIel, would you like to play?"_

_Adults were watching her, in embarrassment Felicity didn't reply for a moment, before Ciel leaned in a bit closer and she was brought back to reality. "Oh yes, please!" She squeaked. Ciel gave a joyous laugh, and took her wrist leading her towards his room up the stairs where he had many toys. Felicity was giggling as they ran, only half aware of the adults chuckles coming from behind._

_|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|_

_Ever since then she and Ciel had grown to be close friends, they would play together whenever the chance came up. As she grew, Felicity began to realize her feelings towards the boy, but she also wasn't the sweet little girl she had used to be, at the age of nine she had became more confrontational, opinionated and protective. One day, she and Ciel had been walking around her estate garden, when she suddenly leaned forward and pecked his cheek._

_In shock, the boy stumbled backwards. "What was that for?" He questioned in surprise The girl narrowed her eyes. "Did you not enjoy it?" She demanded. Ciel blinked, "Well, I, uh... You see." He had only seen her as a innocent friend, and well, his parents taught him that kisses from people outside the family were only meant for marriage. And well even though Lizzy was his cousin, he knew she would be the only girl around his age he would ever kiss. Well that's what his mother had said. But then, why had Felicity kissed his cheek? Was it different because it wasn't directly on the lips? He was so confused._

_"But what about Elizabeth?" He asked, meaning to ask about what type of kiss it had been, but Felicity had taken it the wrong way and her eyes sharpened. "Who the hell is Elizabeth, Ciel?" Before he could answer, she had jumped on top of his and smacked him hard across the face. Suddenly her mind began to whirl and she repeated the motion again and again until his shouts and pleads for her to stop were eventually heard by her parents who came running out. Ciel had gone home, and she didn't ever see him again. Mostly because soon after her parents decided to move to Italy._

_Stupid idiots, they died from illness, luckily she had been confined from it, being at a boarding school. It was there she met the slightly older male, Lucius, who was also born in Britain, but his mother was Italian and he was staying with her at the time. Or that was at least what he claimed. The boy, feeling pity, became like an older brother, protecting her, supplying basic needs and even teaching her things she didn't understand in school. She had grown quite close to him and that was why when she was reading and artical from a British newspaper about the Funtom company, she invited him to return home with her._

_|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|_

_"Lucius!" A loud voice called. The black haired male, who had been in the middle of a conversation with four girls turned to the person he had grown so accustomed to. Excusing himself, he left his previous group and headed towards the young girl. "Felicity, what is it?" He had asked in simple curiosity. She shoved a newspaper abruptly into his face. "It's about the Funtom company. Run by the Phantomhives. Remember how I was telling you about my old family friends that perished in a fire? Well, obviously one had to live to run it right? If you read further down it mentions a 'Ciel' He's alive, Lucius and I'm going back for him." For the past two years she had thought of nothing but him, he was the boy she had loved and still did. And now he was alive, nothing was stopping her, she still owned property back in England. And with her status and late parent's money, she could easily leave Italy. "Lucius, I want you to come. Will you?"_

_Without even hesitating, he grinned and dipped his head. "Why Ms. Montgomery, it would be my pleasure..." She failed to notice the small smirk he gave soon after._


End file.
